October's WitFit
by VeneziaK
Summary: Small stories written every day using prompts. Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Scarf

**Written for the October WitFit**

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**October 1, 2012**

**Word Prompt: **Scarf

**Dialogue Flex: **"Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Damn it!"

Only a few miles away from her final destination, Bella's car decided to give up on her in the middle of nowhere. In the dark. On Christmas Eve. As she banged the hood closed, having figured out nothing wrong about the engine with her little knowledge of mechanics, she thought that this disastrous night was a very fitting ending to her five months of things falling apart in her life.

Bella got into her car again, feeling the desperation creeping up on her slowly, like a vulture waiting for the right moment to attack its prey. She was alone, with no one to come to her aid and no way to call for help. And that was the final straw for her. After witnessing everything she knew about her life being torn to pieces for so long without an emotional outburst, Bella found that moment of solitude to cry all the tears she had been holding in. And even though the inside of the car was getting colder and colder as the minutes passed by, her face was hot from crying and wet with endless tears.

She was still sitting there, her body shaking from the cold and the fear, when she saw lights cutting through the fog. She turned around and she saw a car approaching. The tremors got worse, a full blown panic attack threatening to take over. Being from a big city like Phoenix, Bella was no stranger to dangerous situation, although she had never been a victim herself. She locked the car and tried to hide as much as possible, hoping that whoever it was they would leave without taking any notice to her. But still there was a small part of her that whispered sensible words, like '_they might be able to help you'. _

It seemed that she would get to find out whether she would be saved or lost anyway, because the car slowed down and came to a stop a few feet in front of her car. Bella wrapped her mother's scarf tighter around her and her right hand fisted the pepper spray in her bag. As she spied the tall figure that emerged from the unknown car, she tried to convince herself that she was a fighter. That she hadn't gone through all the heartache of the last month only to be killed by a psychopath in the middle of nowhere. Especially before finding what she had come all that way for.

As the figure got closer, Bella was able to distinguish the form of a young man, barely older than her. His body was lean and he could definitely take her if it came down to that. But when his face got into view, she knew there was no possibility that such a kind, warm face could belong to a criminal. His soft, green eyes made an amazing contrast against his angular face. If angels could walk the Earth, that man must have been one of them. Or it was devil himself and no one but him would be the wiser.

Even though Bella was looking at him intensely as he made his way over to her window, she was startled when he gently rapped his knuckles on it. She shook her head to get out of her stupor and focused on what he was saying instead of the captivating smile on his face.

"Hey, are you alright? Need any help, here?"

The pane muffled his voice but Bella still appreciated the honey that melted out of his lips.

"Miss?" he asked again when she didn't answer.

"Oh, yeah, I've got everything under control" she squeaked, trying to sound convincing enough to make him leave. Even angels could be dangerous, right?

"Is there something wrong with you car?"

"Yeah, but no worries. Help is coming." _Please, just leave! Please, just leave!_

"I could stay…" he started but Bella was quick to interrupt the suggestion he was about to make.

"No! Definitely not. You must have somewhere important to be tonight of all nights and I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Oh. Ok, I guess. If you're sure." His expression turned into a contemplative frown and Bella couldn't help but think that even that small crease between his eyebrows was attractive. "Merry Christmas, then," he said and turned to leave.

"Merry Christmas" Bella whispered and left a sigh of relief. But when the stranger reached his car he turned around abruptly and came back to her door.

"Look, I realize you might think me a serial killer right now, but I promise I'm not. I only want to give you a hand if you need anything."

"How do I know that?" she challenged him with surprising bravado and pulled the window down.

The man looked at her as if trying to find the perfect words to make her believe him. Bella recognized the good in him and in his eyes saw only the wish to help someone in need. And even though she knew she was fighting a losing battle, she let him say his piece anyway.

"You don't. There are some times in our lives when we just have to trust our instincts. When that crazy voice in our head is right. I promise that no harm will come to you," he said with a serious tone in his voice. But then his previous smile returned, this time playful and cheesy. "Besides, my mother would kill me if I was to leave a young lady alone and unprotected."

Bella's lips twitched into an almost smile and she quickly collected herself, though there was no hope for the shine that started to light up her dark eyes.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked with that sultry voice of his and she knew that she could never deny him.

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm Edward Cullen, by the way," he said extending his hand through the open window.

"Bella… just Bella." she sighed taking his hand and reveling in the comfort he made her feel.

"Just Bella?"

"For now."

Ten minutes later Bella was sitting in Edward's car, enjoying the warmth and the low music that played on the radio. While they drove, they made small conversation. Edward was going back to Forks from U-Dub to stay with his parents for holidays.

"So what are you doing in Forks, anyway? I've lived my whole life there and I don't think I've ever seen you before."

Edward was touching a very personal matter there but Bella thought that he could help her.

"I'm looking for my biological father, actually."

Edward was obviously taken aback but her answer but didn't seem to be fazed.

"Do you know who he is?"

"No. All I have is a first name and this scarf. My mother said he would recognize it. It was a hand me down of sorts."

The scarf she had around her neck had always been special to her mother. The few times during the year that it was actually cold enough to cover up in Phoenix she wore it even if the vibrant oranges and yellows didn't match her clothes. Bella never learned the significance of the scarf until after her mother's death.

"And the name?"

"Charlie."

Edward realized immediately who was Bella's father and after the initial surprise he chuckled.

"Of course! Now I can really see the resemblance. You have his eyes!"

"You know my father?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Everyone in Forks knows Chief Swan."

_Chief? So he was Chief of the Police?_

Bella had many questions for this stranger who obviously knew her father better than she did but she didn't get to voice a single one before he spoke.

"Let me ask you something, Bella. Do you have any plans tonight for dinner?"

That truly was unexpected. "Umm, no."

"What do you say you come spend the night with my family then and tomorrow I'll take you to your father myself?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't' be imposing, Bella. We owe Chief Swan a lot."


	2. Stigma

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Written for the October WitFit **

**Word Prompt: **Stigma

**Plot Generator-Idea Completion: ** A leap of faith.

**Genre: **Fantasy/Romance

**Rated: **T

Bella was heaving, breathing hard to fill her lungs with air and try to keep from fainting from the exertion of the fight. Her body was burning and the armor was too heavy to carry. Her right hand was wrapped around the handle of the sword that was penetrating the dragon's heart. But she didn't buckle. She wasn't alone.

This was her time. The time that would leave her stigma permanent in the history of the world. She had always wanted to prove everyone who thought she should stay a mindless maid and marry for political reasons wrong. As a little girl she had followed the generals around, learning everything there was to know about fighting and weapons. As she grew she became very good at swords fighting and shooting with her bow. However, the great skill and canning mind in strategy plans weren't her only gifts. Bella also possessed one of the Dragons' abilities and that was controlling the air. No one but her had known for years, until the time had come for the strongest knight to save their land. She only told her father when she knew she had found the bearer of the second Dragon ability in the eyes of her family's enemy.

Bella had killed the Black Drake. But her hand wasn't the only one around the handle. A larger, gloved hand was wrapped around her and a strong arm was holding her against an armored body.

When the first group of farmers from the east arrived at the castle announcing the unfortunate event of the Black Drake's reappearance Bella tried to convince her father to send a small legion to deal with it. King Charles however thought that the soldiers already stationed on the area could handle it. Five days later another group arrived, this one led by a young man that stirred fear in the King's heart. The son of the former king and rightful heir to the throne. King Edward Masen the first, a cruel and despotic master, had been executed by Charles Swan's followers. His wife Queen Elizabeth was killed too, while his only son, Edward Masen the second, a four year old boy at the time was kept due to the powers he was said to have. But when he turned twelve, Edward managed to escape from the castle and go into hiding. Though, the King sent troops to find hi, they came up with nothing. A couple of years later a rumor came out that Edward Masen had gone rogue and that he was the number one enemy of the country.

King Charles recognized him immediately, even seeing him all grown up and in common clothes. But he was not the only one. Bella recognized him too. She was only eight when he left the castle, but he had been the only friend she had ever had. Growing up in the castle had been lonely for her, except for those rare times during the week that she would meet with Edward on the grounds around the castle. She had always felt a nagging pull towards him, feeling something inside her beat and curl in his presence. Nine years later, she could finally understand what that pull was. Their gifts where attracting each other, craving to reunite into a great force. Together Edward and Bella could kill the Black Drake, using the Dragons' very abilities against them.

That was the day Bella revealed her gift. She knew the dangers of what she was attempting to do. Trusting a man declared enemy needed a lot of faith on everyone's part. What made Bella sure about where Edward's loyalties lay was the fact that he had risked his safety and freedom by coming back to the castle and asking for help on the behalf of the people who had once helped him.

Bella had always found it easy to change her father's mind. So, the very next day of Edward's first appearance after nine years, a big group of soldiers left the city, along with Bella and Edward. Edward didn't try to talk to her. He knew that most of the men sent with them were actually there to protect the princess from the rogue. However, neither he nor the soldiers could have known that Bella had different plans. The first night of their journey, after they had camped, Bella sat down next to a lonely Edward, ignoring the warnings from her bodyguards and built up a strong current of wind to keep them from approaching. Edward, who had been sitting by a small fire on his own, was startled at her presence. He was even more startled at her words.

"Show me," she said nodding towards the fire pit.

He knew, of course, what she meant, but he was hesitant to exercise that kind of magic after all that time again. When he showed no sign of doing anything, she coaxed him again.

"Show me what you can do, please."

Edward tried to ignore the interested glances from the soldiers and thought of the last time someone had tried to make him literally play with fire. He pushed up his left sleeve and brought his arm closer to the fire to show her. The skin on his strong forearm was marred with scars of burns that probably were looking better than they would have been in the beginning.

"This is what happens when someone forces me to control fire. They tried to teach me to control it but I only ended up hurting myself. I have the same scars on my right arm. I haven't tried it in years and I wouldn't want to hurt you or anybody else here."

Edward's voice was dejected. Bella knew why. Ignoring your element was like ignoring a huge part of yourself. She had never tried to show anyone what she could do but that didn't mean she wouldn't practice alone.

"What I think is that you just have to think of fire as another part of yourself. The means to control it are inside you. You don't have to put much effort. Just show that you care."

That night Edward thought of Bella's words and of the way she had manipulated air into what she wanted. No, not manipulated, more like having an old friend help her. she had come to terms with her gift. He, on the other hand, had always seen his as a matter for conflict both before and after his parents were killed.

Bella woke up the next morning to Edward playing with a small fire in his hand, holding it in his palm like a drop of water. His face showed all the signs of concentration but still the fire wasn't totally controlled. She saw it growing and becoming a fierce light, threatening to spill off Edward's hands. She rushed to him thinking of a way to help him when the fire burned his hand and his shook it off, wincing. Bella rushed to his side and put her hand on his wrist. Without warning a gust of wind approached them and entwined with the fire still burning in the pit. The fire-air whirlwind wrapped first around their joined hands and then all the way up Edward's arm. The warmth was amazing and they both felt it travel down their bodies and sink into the depths of their souls. The whirlwind disappeared, as did Edward's burns. And then they knew they had acquired another one of the Dragons' abilities. Healing.

The days that followed constituted of travelling and Bella and Edward getting to know each other all over again. Edward wasn't the rogue that they had tried to make him seem. He was just a part of a small community in the east who worked the fields and sold their goods to the whole country. He asked her mostly about her gift and how she could control it so well. And every night he practiced on his skills and Bella always came to help him heal the new burns. By the end of their journey they both knew they had fallen. Fallen so deep that they could never return from the abyss of love.

And so they came to the Black Drake's lair, at the crack of dawn, when the dragon was supposed to be coming out for his hunt. Edward, Bella and the soldiers were expecting the beast to come out of the large cave when the first snarl sounded from high up the sky.

They had done this together. In the heat of the fight, Edward had managed to turn the dragon's own fire against him while Bella wrapped harsh strings of air around his throat and wings to keep him steady. The soldiers could do nothing to help. The Black Drake was weak and incapacitated on the ground when the duo was finished with him. They both climbed the dragon's body, took Edward's sword from its sheath and holding it together they cut him straight to the heart.

Bella had always wanted a chance to become known not of her father's glory or a good marriage. She had always wanted to be her own person, to achieve her own goals without anyone dismissing her efforts. This had been her chance to shine above all else. Turning back to look into Edward's bright eyes, she knew she had chosen well. The faith they had both taken on each other was well found. And she realized that she didn't mind sharing the glory of saving their country and their legend with him.

**A/N: This is a WitFit guys, so no beta. Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Apologize, Memorize, Terrorize

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Written for the October WitFit**

**October 3, 2012**

**Word Prompt: **Apologize, Memorize, Terrorize

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated: **M (for language)

The handcuffs were tight around Garrett's wrists, cutting at his skin and pulling his arms tight together behind his back. But that was the least of his concerns. He was more worried about the three guys staring down at him with menace, their muscles flexing and their eyes shining dangerously. He was even more worried about the gun pointing at him straight in the face. In an errant moment he thought he could see the bullet that was resting down the barrel, waiting impatiently for the time to strike. But what downright terrified him was the sound of footsteps against the marble floor that grew closer and closer.

"Now, now, boys. I told you not to terrorize our guest, tonight" he said while walking towards the center of the room where Garret was cuffed on a chair.

Garrett looked up, faintly able to see with his swollen eyes. The man in front of him tall and lean, dressed in a pristine suit and wearing a pleasant smile on his skinny face, a smile that, had they met under different circumstances, would have made him actually feel welcome. But it was the glint in his dark eyes that gave his intentions away. "Much."

The other guys stepped back in respect. The man in the suit came forward and stopped right in front of Garrett.

"I don't think we have been introduced. My name is Aro…"

"I don't fucking care who you are," Garret interrupted him with a moan of pain. Before he could say another word one of Aro's bodyguards punched him in the face, making his already hurting face throb. It wasn't long before another punch came him way, and then another.

"You will speak to him with respect, do you understand, fucktard?" the man snarled punching him once more. "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes!" Garrett screamed, hoping that the hitting would stop. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." The man smirked and pushed Garrett's chair to lean on the front legs. The ropes around his torso where digging into his battered ribs and he had trouble breathing. "Now, apologize."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry."

Garret was still whispering his apologies when the chair was set back and there was again silence in the room besides his shattered breaths.

"Thank you, Santiago. Now, Mr. Denali, I believe you have heard of me, or rather, of my father. My name is Aro Volturi. And I think you have something that belongs to me."

Garrett stilled at the mention of the Volturi name. He knew what this was all about. A stupid project. A new formula that would change the pharmaceutical world and the course of history. A pill that would elongate the youth of whoever consumed it. Like staying 25 for ten years instead of one and 26 for ten more. Marcus Volturi had once been on the same project as his own father. However when Garrett's father found out about Marcus' intentions to abuse the power of the pill and create a new breed of humans, Eleazar Denali did everything he could to put Marcus into jail for life. Now, his son was back to take what he thought was rightfully his.

It wasn't though. When Marcus was in the project, the pill was far from finalized. All the combinations were incomplete and no lab-rat had shown signs of prolonged youth. Garret was the one who made the pill work and he and his team were in the process of trying to put it out in the market. This pill was as close to immortality as the human kind could get and Aro Volturi was here to abuse it.

"Should I guess by the look on your face that you know what I'm talking about?" said Aro with mirth in his voice. "You know, Mr. Denali, I really shouldn't keep you alive after that but I promise you this." Aro leaned closer to Garret, so close that only a couple of inches kept them apart. "If you give up the formula to me I will see to it that you are never bothered by me again. You and I will never have to meet again. You will get to live a long, happy life, maybe finally start a family. I know that Miss Kate has been itching for over a year for a baby. Don't you think it's time that you leave you career as a scientist behind?"

_Kate. He knows about Kate. _That was his first thought. His father had told him once to never put his trust on a Volturi when they promise something. And Garrett was absolutely positive that this was the end for him. Whether he gave Aro the formula or not, he was lost cause. And he could do nothing to protect his Kate.

"It is a fair trade, there is no denying it."

"I don't remember the combinations." Garrett said hoping that Aro wouldn't see through his lie.

Aro said nothing for a moment but the smile fell from his face, revealing a true monster behind the façade.

"Don't play games with me, Denali. I know you have them memorized. I've seen it. That's the Denalis' way. Always memorizing. You think that the only reliable place for storage is the brain. That's how your daddy worked and that's how you work. Now, tell me the damn combinations or there will be hell to pay."


	4. Liquid

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**October WitFit**

**October 4, 2012**

**Word Prompt: **Liquid

**Audio-Visual Challenge—Musical Mastery:** "Live While We're Young" by One Direction.

Bella couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Going to a camp with fifty other kids from her school was not like her at all. But it was high time she learned how to socialize. Like Alice said, she didn't have to make best-friends0forever with everyone. All she had to do was loosen up and have some fun.

For Bella it had always been hard to make friends. She wasn't one to talk about herself at all and she preferred the fantasy world from the real one. But her few friends-or rather people who tolerated her without much fuss-were right. She would always be miserable if she stayed locked away in her dream world. The wake-up call came in late July, when they returned from their holidays to find Bella buried under her books, having done nothing the whole summer but read and stay in. When Alice, Emmett and Rosalie proceeded to describe every detail of their busy holidays, Bella wondered why she had never sought out to do anything similar. It wasn't as if Alice hadn't invited her to Texas with her. And now she regretted having stayed behind, because her friend was finally in love and Bella would have wanted to meet her precious Jasper.

She would be eighteen in September and a senior in High-school. That meant that her time when she could be completely irresponsible and get away with it was coming to an end.

When they had all finished talking about their holidays, Bella was looking forlorn, the realization hitting her hard in the face. She adored the adventurous lives of her books' heroines. She had always wanted to be as brave as them, risk everything and fight against everything. It was doing them a disgrace by sitting in the house all day long, seeing and speaking to no one unless Alice, Rose or Emmett were available. She wasn't taking a chance and had no confidence in herself. She knew that something had to give.

Before Alice had left, she asked her times and times again to join her. And when Bella continued to refuse her Alice finally blew up, frustrated, saying that she would end up old and alone if she insisted on being like that. Only now did Bella realize that.

When she told them she would go along to the camp trip everyone looked at her suspiciously. It was as if they had given up hope on her. But it seemed that Bella was ready to start living.

That's how she found herself in the back of Emmett's Jeep, singing to songs she barely knew. It was the first time she could honestly say that she had a really great time with her friends.

When they arrived at the camp they were met with an onslaught of noise and people coming and going, trying to set up tents and light fires. Bella felt disoriented being close to so many people at once. She winched when someone pushed her out of the way to pass and shrugged away from any attempted touch. When they met someone they knew, she would remain shyly by her friends' side speaking few words and giving short answers.

The next few days passed in a constant state of discomfort for Bella. Her classmates had parties every night with alcohol and games. Bella barely sipped the drinks she was given and never participated. Besides, no one apart from her friends tried to keep her involved in a conversation or showed any signs of wanting her around. Bella started doubting herself again. Maybe she wasn't ready. Maybe she should better stay home and live through her books and not attempt to understand the real world.

The third night the guys organized a soccer game. The two teams were equally divided and the girls were sitting around cheering on them. However, there was one boy in Emmett's team that made the difference. Even Bella with her limited knowledge of the sport thought he was awesome at what he was doing. She had seen him around a few times during their three days there but she knew he was new in town. When he was close enough to take a good look at him she thought she had never seen a more beautiful boy. His body was toned and lean, obviously an athlete. He had crazy, light brown hair and his features were sharp. Bella blushed even at the thought of liking a guy, even more so a guy like him, beautiful and perfect.

Just as she was about to go back to her tent the game finished declaring Emmett's team the winner. Bella made a hasty escape, knowing that no one would notice her. But before she could go far, an arm reach out and turned her around into a hard body she new well by observing it for almost an hour.

"Hey! Where are you going? The good part is just starting?"

It was the beautiful boy. The one with the crazy hair and he was talking to her. Bella was mesmerized momentarily by his bright green eyes.

"Um, I'm going to bed?"

"See? Even you don't know what you are doing." He said with a playful smirk. "Come on, we are supposed to throw the losers into the river in their underwear."

His enthusiasm was actually rubbing off on her and she smiled as he rushed her through the crowd towards the river where they could have a better view.

"Come on guys! You know it's a bet. You can't back down!" Emmett yelled pushing two guys right into the cold water.

The cheers around were deafening. More guys fell into the water.

"Do you want some?" the boy by her side asked giving her his cup. "It's just beer, I swear."

Bella took it from him, having trouble looking anywhere but at his eyes. They were ignoring the havoc around them as Bella took a sip from his beer. That's when Bella decided that she didn't have to wait for others to initiate a friendship with her. This boy had made the first step by approaching her. Now she could do something to join the craziness of the others. And she had nothing to lose but her pride.

"You know, it's totally unfair that they have to pay for your crazy soccer talent," she said to him.

"So you are saying it's my fault that they are worse than wet cats right now?" he said, his smile turning flirty. Bella could recognize it, having seen the same shine in Emmett's eyes every time he tried to woo Rosalie. Dismissing her flaming cheeks, she continued to tease him.

"Of course. You were pretty good there. No one was fast enough for you and it was like the ball was falling under some kind of spell every time you had it."

"Maybe I should compensate for that, then." He said leaning his head closer to hers. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"I do, actually." Before Bella could chicken out or he had time to react, she threw the rest of the beer at him. She didn't hear his gasp. She just watched the liquid soaking his t-shirt, making it stick to his chest. Fearing he would catch her staring at him, she focused on his face. His eyes were closed and he showed no sign of emotion and for a moment Bella was afraid she had overstepped his boundaries.

"Now you've done it." he said. In a flash movement he had her on his shoulder and they both fell into the river. The water was cold and once they emerged from underneath the shivers over tool Bella's body. But she wouldn't let some water keep her down. Looking at him to her right, she charged at him, wrapping herself around him and trying to sink him underwater. They fight had just began and in seconds everyone had fallen into the river.

She had never had fun like that. It was exhilarating leaving behind your closed off self and behaving childishly for a while. The forest around them rang out with their laughter and screams. And Bella said goodbye to her fears.

When everyone had settled down, Bella found herself by her new friend's side sitting on the river banks and shivering. He was looking at her with the same light in his eyes and to her surprise she didn't feel self conscious at all. Instead she stared back at him.

"I'm Edward, by the way." He said and reached his hand out for her.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." _Thank you. _

Her problems were far from over. But she knew things could only get better from there.


End file.
